User talk:Lady Roseia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lady Roseia's page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything (getting to CHB, finding your parent etc.! Lady help me please lady can you help me with learning my powers or getting in touch with poseidon Hello, I am wondering who my godly parent is? My name is Skylar Alexis JohnsonActCheerSing 23:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dear lady dear lady can i talk to you on your blog sonofhenry hey hello I am a son of apollo I no brando can u send me a satyr for me I have a bad felling in sixth grade I live Plano ,tx Ok! I sent a satyr named cornelius to come and get you. He will be there in five days! ~ Lady Roseia of course I remember you, your my sister, so how is it goin Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 16:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Very Good! Hows your life? ~ Lady Roseia hey hello so a do u no my adresses it is 8025 elliot drthank u so much u the best sister wink wink Hello thank u my adreses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 for a verication My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome urgent My name is David Morales before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome and can u tell me wat time he will pick me up ~ David Morales son of apollo Thank you! from :Παιγε (Paige)'' , Thank you so much for everything! Is there anything I can do for you?''- Hello, can you please send a satyr for me? I need help! HELP!!!I need to get out of here, and i keep seeing things and forseeing stuff and its unnatural i need a satyr!!!ActCheerSing 00:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hey act cheer sing where do u live so I can pick u up with my satyr Scripps Ranch, CAActCheerSing 01:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) When will he/she arrive, I need someone as soon as possible please? And what will his/her name be?ActCheerSing 01:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Rebecca she is coming in five days. Umm...I kinda wont be here in 5 days i will be up in Lake Elsinore, CA with my father. ~ Lady Roseia Thank you oh sooo muchActCheerSing 03:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) power dear lady Can you help me with my powers Sonofhenry 01:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Sonofhenry Of Course! What do you need help with? ~ Lady Roseia breathing underwater not getting wet and controlling water umm hi i think that u may mean the other paige not me and my friend emma\ ~Lightningchick8 urgent hey kady rosia does he o my adresews corneluis David awnser asap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come pick me up and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come pick me up and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo\ Yes, Cornelius knows where you live. He will be there in three days. ~ Lady Roseia Do u no wat time he will be at my house ~David Morales No so just be ready all day!! ~ Lady Roseia he will pick me up friday right just making sure thanks so much I have a gf who cant wait to c me Is she at camp? ~ Lady Roseia yeah she is and tell him to be there like at 12 30 pm Lady roseia were is cornelius satyr From :Παιγε (Paige), Who is the satyr you sent for my friends and I ? And do you know what day he/she will be here? Gone Hello, Im going to be gone this weekend at my dad's so how is this going to work with Rebecca?ActCheerSing 23:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca will follow you. She is one of the smartest satyrs I know. ~ Lady Roseia Shes not here?ActCheerSing 21:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What am I? I just found out that my dad might be a son of poseidon, but he is not claimed. His name is Jeff Johnson/ Butterfield? So, what would that make me? 3/4 of a god?ActCheerSing 01:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE READ AND ANSWER IT'S BRANDON AND IT'S ABOUT THE SATYR THATS COMING TOMMOROW! SAME WITH ME DAVID U SENT CORNELUIS Lady Roseia you said that Trevor is coming to pick me up tommorow but I don't know at what time... Please Answer I need to know Brandon Toombs 02:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) same I am david u sent cornelius tell him I mean 12 30 central time tell him to wsit 15 minutes and check the clock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LADY ROSEIA PLEASE READ IT'S ABOUT MY SATYR TREVOR (IT'S BRANDON)!!!! Also DAVID AND CORNELIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Roseia you said the satyr is coming today but still nonthing im just wondering is the satyr actually coming!?!?!?!?! Please I really want to go to camphalfblood!! Brandon Toombs 18:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Same with cornelius he's not here ask him were he is becaues tell him to be here at like 2 30 pm at my house, David Lady Roseia Thank You Again! from Παιγε (Paige) :Thank you again for everything you have done for me. And you are welcome. (from the post on my talk page) Who's my godly parent, Lady? Hello, Lady. I really think i'm a demigod and i was wondering if you know who my godly parent is. my name is Cleo Marek and i think my parent is Posiden or you. I would do anything to know who it is. please, Lady. I'm going crazy not knowing. Thank you, Lady Roseia.Swimmer44 06:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Swimmer44 I NEED A SATYR PLEASE!!! I need a Satyr please, I live in Ashburn, Virginia. My name is Hannah. Just please tell the Satyr to knock on my door and if i'm not there or at the door, there is a creek down the road on the left, just tell him or her to follow the path between the white and brick house. I know any satyr would love it there, it's absolutely beautiful. Also, if i'm not at the door, say you're a friend of mine from school. Lady Rosesia, please send him or her soon before august ends please. I will be ready, but please tell him or her to bring one or two drachmas please. Sorry for such a long message, and thank you, Hannah B. Darkcatgirl Lady Hebe and I have confirmed her as the daughter of Athena. Kronos Lord of Time 19:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hi mom hey mom, srry 2 bug u again but kronos is ps'd that i screwed w/ his user page and so deleated the message i left u earlier. i wuz wondering if u could send me a satyr when school starts back up. i would like 2 go the CHB now, but my summer is kinda jampacked. she/he needs 2 be sent 2 Grand Rapids, Michigan. i will not say the name of the school cause anyone can get on here, but it is one of the top schools in the state so the Mist may have 2 be manipulated 2 get the satyr in (testing to get in is done, so they would have 2 wait till next yr otherwise). it is a magnet school. the colors r royal blue and white, the sign has a pegasus on each side. i will b a freshman, brand new to the school, and the district. thnx Dancer3211996 01:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) (a.k.a. Alexandra, your very proud daughter) p.s. thnx sooooooooo much w/ my summer dance intensive performance!!! did u c it? i wuz told i wuz one of the best in my level, and my class got some of the best applause. i asked you b4 the show 2 help me get through w/out messing up, and i did perfect, so thnx!!!! i will post link 2 the Spring Lake (we traveled) performance on youtube when the vid is posted. thnx!!!!! cat hi again mom, so ur sacred animal is a cat right? should i be able 2 understand them then, and why am i allergic 2 my new kitten Cleopatra, when i have never had a problem w/ cats b4? she's kinda weird though. 1 min. she'll be all sweet and purry curled up in the crook of my arm, and the next she is latched onto my forearm w/ all her claws out, biting me!!! kitten teeth & claws hurt!!! sorry 2 bug u again. ohhh, by the way, i should be getting the power of ability replication soon!!! yayyyyy!!! ttyl mom Dancer3211996 15:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) p.s. do i have any siblings? on here? kronos mom, kronos is still trying to say i am his brat. is there anything i can do 2 set him strait besides messing w/ his user page? not to mention a girl i was once friends with (until she turned traitor, and now everyone thinks she is good again) is helping him. her user name is SallyPerson. she goes by the name Natalie on here. Every time i take my name and user name off his "My Children" section of his user page, she puts it back on, when she knows very well i am your child. there has to be something i can do!!!!! Uh hi Hello Lady Roseia, I am Danielle Copeland.Im practicly positive im a demi-god.I think i am a child of.....u know its coming.....APOLLO!!!!I have blond hair with natural highlights and lowlights and blue eyes that change colors depending on my mood!I am seeing and hearing strange stuff and last night i heard a hell-hound howl it was so scary!I think i need to go to camp half-blood but my mom wont tell me im a demigod but today i was 1 word away from getting her to say it but she caught herself.So if u can like do something to make her tell me that would be great!Also the problem is,school starts the 22cd of this month and im starting 6th grade so is it possible to stay at camp 4 only like 2 weeks?I am not attacked by monsters i only sense them,see them and hear them*i guess its cuz i keep a low profile haha!*.I would like to go to camp and train.I have not been claimed yet but im maybe your half-sister!im only 10 and turning 11 in 6 days.So if you could see if Lord Apollo could claim me that would be great!please reply! -Danielle Copeland *maybe half sister!* Ah! L-lady Roseia!did you say somthing to lord Apollo to like say something to my mom!Cause a few minutes later i was feeding my fish and my mom called me up to her room she was in bed and she has skylights in her room!so she said Apollo visted her and said that i was growing up to fast or something *i couldnt make out the words* and someting that its like a metior shower or something today*i think she used some sort of greek word**yes my parents do drink*but like yeah!if you did thank you im that much closer to her telling me im a demi-god so i can go to camp half-blood!ill ask her everything again tommarow when shes sober! ? Is the war over yet? confused hi again mom, um im confused. there is a new goddess named Missy (child of Hades) on the new gods page, that claimes to be the goddess of memories, but i thought u were the goddess of memories, so just curious what is going on. have u been on ur new prophecy page yet? plenty of insight on there, and unfortunatly, StephanofTitans is sticking his nose where it does not belong...again!!! lol, *sigh* we will all have to teach the titans/demititans a lesson soon. my forensic science camp was cancelled, only 4 people signed up. i suppose that could be a good thing, because i am free to go to CHB at any time now. just need a satyr to show the way!!!! hopefully it will be soon. i was home alone today for a few hours in my room reading, and this dog started barking infront of my house. i just ignored it at first. when it got to the point that it annoyed me enough i was going to yell at it to scram (by now it had been like 1/2 and hour of consistant barking) but when i stepped outside, it was gone. my neighbor was out, said as soon as he stepped out the dog left, claimed it was a rottwiller (or however u spell it). i did not c it so could not say, but i think it was acctually a hellhound infront of my house barking at me for that 1/2 hour!!! YAY!!!! YAY!!!!! let me know what her user name is when she gets the account please!!!!! yesssss!!!!!!! lol can you please help me? :) hello lady roseia, could you please help me? i am a daughter of zeus, and i live in new zealand so i have no way of getting to camp half blood :( could you help me with my powers? thanks (StormGirl 20:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Me2^^, and sumthing else um, so i ALSO need help with my powers, but i cant go to chb, and can you tell Henry to check his talkpage? it's REALLY important. Thank you! ~~Swimmer44 It's Hannah, your new Daughter. Hey Mom, I know you might not get this for a while, but i can wait. I was Wondering if my real name really WAS hannah, or did you give me some other name when i was born? Just asking, Sincerely, Your daughter Hannah. And Mom, your friend, the goddess Marie (Gwen12), has sent me a satyr, so i will be getting him tomorrow (Friday), And i will be getting to camp soon! yay, thanks soooo much mom!!!!! ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! (happy scream), thanks soooooooooooooooooooo much 4 making me the head counsler of your cabin!!!!!! eeekkkk (nother happy scream)!!!! thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! now all that's left is 2 get 2 camp!!!! kinda weird being head counsler and not being at camp. Hannah told me she is just waiting on her satyr 2 pick her up (should be coming today) and she is headed 2 camp! once i get their, i can finally meet my sister!!! um, i was wondering though, my dad, is his name Christopher Bourne? cause that is who i have been calling "Dad" for the last 13 (almost 14) years, but i have also been calling a woman named Deborah Bourne "Mom" for those yrs. to. when they devorced when i was about 1, she got custody of me. i have been living with her for my whole life. but the thing is, i don't think i am really related to them at all. at the very least, i hope not. not when they are as abusive twards me as they are. they treat me like their personal slave!!! the only reason i am on here is because they do not know. if they did they would kill me, not joking. i would not put it past them. anyway, just wondering. My satyr is coming tomorrow, so this is my last day at home. My parents don't know about me on this either. My parents don't even beleive in phsycics. Wait, we have our own Cabin? Cool! That means we can decorate all we want! And if I am also the daughter of Hermes, Can I stay in your Cabin still? And sis, what town do you live in? Maybe i could ask my satyr to pick u up too! My mortal mom's a drug addict, so i don't see her much, but she's in recovery. I feel bad leaving, my parents really love me, and they don't know i'm going, so i wrote them both notes.things are just getting worse. I think my friend has a half hell hound, they found the dog in a sewer, and he got big REALLY quick, and when i play him, he licks me like i'm chicken, then he tries to bite me! (He pulled down my bathing suit the other day!) Anyways, i hope to see you at camp, me and my satyr are most likely going to take the bus in DC, but i haven''t met him/her yet, so i'm not too sure. And alex, do u have a laptop? If so, could you please bring it, cause mine's not fitting :(. See you at camp!'' Your sister, Hannah (MagicEverwhere99) whao, whao, whao, slow down Hannah, you'll run out of breath!!!! lol, yeah, we have our own cabin. i wish we had enough room in bags to decorate with our own stuff from home. i will be going to CHB year-round when i get there. i live in Grand Rapids, Michigan. my parents are abusive, and somehow when they devorced the mortal who calls herself my mom (the worst of the 2) managed to get custody of me. i only c the male mortal every 5 and 6 weeks, 2 days each time. then he gets me for 3 weeks every summer. my parents treat me like slaves, so i have absolutly no problem leaving them. ah!!!! i bet that was embarrasing w/ the hellhound!!!! i hope to c u at camp 2. i have a laptop, that is what i use to do all this. we dont have a main computer anymore. sure ill bring it!!!! c u at camp!!! -Alex from Paige her parents wont let her have an account. I dont know why though Aww! This isn't my Lady Roseia, this is her daughter. Anyways, me and alex were really excited!!! :( MagicEverywhere99 16:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Hannah B. (MagicEverwhere99) boo, i was looking forward to another sister!!! Dancer3211996 16:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) (Alexandra, Alex though please) Well i can ask her again... but she isnt on the computer much..- Paige e-mail ideas hey mom, got some ideas 4 an e-mail address 4 u: DanceRulz54, DancingRose67, (whatever #'s really) and some more if u want. i suggest yahoo, i like that the best for e-mail accounts. Dancer3211996 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) help! if i have a godly parent. please claim me because i am ready. and can you ask Lady artemis i accept my plede. I pledge myself to Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of man. I accept eternal maidenhood and join The Hunt IM READY and where can i get a drachma Unknown demigod 13:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) dance OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just found out i was moved up a level in dance @ my professional ballet school mom!!! ahhhhhhhhh!!! now there is only 2 levels above me!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dancer3211996 01:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i was thinking about maby joining the Hunters of Artemis. i am waiting on more info from Thalia 1st, though she has not been on in a while. i want 2 know what u think 1st, and hannah b4 i make my final desicion. Seeing as you are a major goddess will you honor a minor goddess that tried to help me will you honor another goddess Yes of course! Who? ~ Lady Roseia Your sister Seran (Rubyblaze) tried to make me a god she coudn't do it can you please do it and we can talk about it on a chat called usgods.chatango.com actually jennycorner.chatango.com I'm sorry but no god or goddess can make you immortal unless you show them you truly deserve it. I can try to make you one but you would be a messenger and patron of one thing. ~ Lady Roseia please go to jennycorner.chatango.com just copy and paste Ok, im on. Now what? ~ Lady Roseia hi could you please help me? :) hello lady roseia i was wondering if you could help me? im a daughter of Zeus im trying to find out if my friend is a demigod. he believes in greek gods. he has dreams of the future and he can sense bad eneries what would this mean? hey help me ! mmm. i think i am a demigod but im nott sure. but wierd stuff has happened to me like for 2 days in a row i went cold and pale for 5 min and exactly at the sane time. i feel like someones watching me. and i can sense bad things . and can yoou tell me how to contact lady artemis? Unknown demigod 20:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) jennycorner.chatango.com How do i use my powers Can we talk at usgods.chatango.com God of tides May we meet in usgods.chatango.com hey mom, whats the cabin at chb look like? srry i bug u so much!!! Alexandra, Daughter of Roseia, and Roseia cabin counsler 02:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) can we goto usgods.chatango.com can you please leave a message on my talk page or email me at nomin_noni@hotmail.com please !!! Unknown demigod 21:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: our cabin ohhh, goody!!!!!!!!!! i was worried about the dancing. the closest really good ballet school would be ABT or NYCB, and while those r amazing schools, the best in the country, they cost tons of $. even small studios cost $, that i dont have, and i was worried about getting out of shape. i love dancing sooo much. now the problem will be when i need new shoes!!! lol. i was sad last night. it has been sooo rainy here u wouldnt beleive it, so when i went outside last night, i could see no stars! i did c on my way back into town the sun setting though. i love when rays of sunlight (esp. when setting) come through the clouds. it looks soooo cool! plus the way the colors hit the coulds and turn um pink and orange! that is sweet the way the cabin is made to look like that. i just chaged the backround on my cell from pink and cats to a sunset theme. cant wait 2 c what hannah will have to decorate the cabin with. i know i have plenty of pink and dance!!!! what about book shelves? i have a 5 shelf one now, but i have so many i have to stack them ontop of eachother now!!! just bought the Odyssey, the iliad, plutarch and euripides, medea and other plays, not to mention another book on greek gods at a used book store. i start dance again tom. at SGRBC in my new level. i think they r stacking normal class and rep. and pointe in on the same day!!!! welcome back!!! lol. i also start my (yet another) new school. this one is one of the top in the state and follows a program that is one of the top in the country. my foriegn language is french. while i know many words from ballet lessons, hopefully now i wont fail in spelling them!!!! lol. one thing i do miss about my other studios is the costumes. when i go to camp i will try to bring at least my dance scrapbook and recital videos. hope 2 c u and hannah soon, and congrats again on being a major goddess!!! love, alex :) "rocks" was on the chat... -_- exactly what i told you. "Rocks" was on the chat saying "mother f---er" and "suck one" and apperently it's the real rocks. -shrugs- ask natasha she was there... but yeah, when you get this, leave a message on my talk page. He shouldn't be doing this... P.S. did my dad reply to the message you sent him? thank you yeah its true i saw it... he was calling us names- most which included awearing since when is a god sposed to do that emma.. Emma wanted to tell you hi ha ~Παιγε (Paige) YOU ARE FAKE I WAS PLAYING GODS ARE FAKE AND YOU CANT PROVE THEY ARE BECAUSE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hii ! i need to talk to u ! please help me . have you got an email ?? Unknown demigod 21:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC)